Too Hot
by TheDreamChaser
Summary: Oneshot. A perfect challenge Robin came up for Raven. A challenge something so stupid, but a game that Raven would never back down.


_Plot: Oneshot. A perfect challenge Robin came up for Raven. A challenge something so stupid, but would never back down. _

_Just to tell you, I was inspire by this oneshot after seeing a post on Tumblr about this certain game. And yes, that's actually the name for the game.  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. They belong to DC Comics._

* * *

Robin sighed in frustration at the umpteenth time he lost against Raven. They were playing chess, and Robin learned it from the best of the best but he still somehow lost. He doesn't get why he kept losing, he asked Raven if she's using her powers to cheat.

Her response was a 'no' and a harsh glare.

For the past several hours, the two were playing any type of games: Jenga, poker, video games, and that ridiculous cinnamon challenge.

He lost, all of them, but he was glad that the others are out otherwise he has to face Beast Boy and Cyborg's teasing. Yet, he kept going through the challenges; he would never back one down even if they're stupid.

"Give up yet?" Raven said, raising an eyebrow while putting the chess pieces away.

"No!" Robin said, crossing his arms.

Raven sighed, leaning down in front of him. "You already lost so many times; can't you just give it up?"

"Never, I'll think up a new challenge!" Robin stated stubbornly.

Raven smirked at him and said, "Well, I'm going to make myself some tea while you think up a new challenge you are going to lose in." She straightened up herself and made her way to the kitchen.

Robin sighed and started to think up a challenge for them to play. But they already played all of the games known to man, he didn't know how it started but all he remembered is that he made a comment that he is better than Raven.

_'Okay, I need to think outside of the box, something Raven would never do,'_ Robin thought.

But it turned out to be harder than he thought because recently Raven has been more open, and started to experience a lot of new things with her friends like enjoying the activities for once.

He turned his head and stared at Raven as she waited for the water to boil with a teabag in it. He decided to take the chance to observe her.

Her stance looked relax, her eyes were closed, and she was biting her bottom lip; she wasn't wearing her cloak as well, instead, she wore sweatpants and a white tank top.

She looked her relax and there was a small smile on that soft lips… of… hers.

_'That's it!'_ Robin thought deviously. "I got it."

"Got what?" Raven said.

"A perfect challenge, one you would never win," Robin smirked.

"Getting cocky there, Robin, that's no good," Raven said. "But prepare to lose."

"Okay, the rules are simple. One, we must not touch each other. Two, we must kiss winner. And three, gets to do whatever they want to the losers," Robin explained.

"That's sound—did you say kiss?" Raven queried.

"Yup," Robin nodded.

Raven shook her head at him. "I will not play this stupid game of yours; it's inappropriate."

Robin shrugged his shoulders and said, "Oh well, that means you lost."

"I did not lose! I just not want to play your stupid game!" Raven retorted.

"You're still a loser!" Robin pointed out. "As the winner, I want you to—" He was interrupted when he felt something cool and soft against his lips.

Robin's eye widen and then closed his eyes and kissed her back while his hands weren't touching her body parts, no matter how tempting they look.

Raven was doing the same, kissing him back with equal passion while trying not to run her hands over his muscular body, they look delicious under his wife beater.

Robin put more force into his kiss while Raven opened her mouth wider and slid her tongue into his mouth, the two moaned.

Before one of them knew it, Robin has his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her body closer to his.

Raven wrapped her arms around his neck, and smirked against his lips before breaking away from him. "Looks like I win again." She said breathlessly.

Robin stammered for a moment before sighing, but not sadly though. "It looks like you did win again, Raven. Name your price."

"You buying me dinner," Raven answered him with a glint in her eyes.

Robin caught on and his cocky smirk returned to his face. "Dinner, you say? Well, that sounds easy."

Raven nodded. "Yep, and it better be good; nothing cheap."

"Tomorrow at 7:30, you and me at the Villa Blue," Robin continued.

"Sounds fancy," Raven commented, raising one of her delicate eyebrows.

"Only for the best of the best," Robin replied.

"Hm," Raven said, turning around to pour the tea into her teacup.

Robin licked his lips, which strangely still taste like Raven, not that he mind having her lips upon his once more, he definitely felt a spark. But what made him nervous is that Raven wasn't responding to him.

She turned back around with a steaming cup of tea and then said, "It's a date."

Robin felt his inside freeze before he nodded quickly. "Yes, a date."

"Just for your information, I don't kiss on a first date," Raven advised.

"A little too late for that," Robin grinned.

Raven glared at him. "Don't get too cocky, I can easily make you my slave instead."

"Even better," Robin murmured against her ear.

Raven smacked him.

"It's the truth," Robin answered. "Besides, if you were the loser, my prize would be me and you, dinner, alone."

Raven blushed, clearing her throat. "So it is official, it's a date."

"Great!" Robin said sheepishly.

Raven cleared her throat once more before downing her cup of tea, and quickly left the room.

But the last thing she heard was Robin jumping in the air while shouting a 'woo-hoo'. She shook her head but did a silent cheer in her mind.


End file.
